


"This Isn't What I Ordered."

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry stylinson. - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Collars, Deep Throating, Fluff, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Smut, Stockings, Top Harry, face fucking, i wasn't prepared to do that yet, they don't use them tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis orders some new clothes online. Somehow the mail room manages to mix his order up. What he gets is defiantly not what he ordered. </p><p> </p><p>But sometimes you need to try new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This Isn't What I Ordered."

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I'll most likely delete this bc it's not that good. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so apologies for errors!
> 
> My mate gave me this idea to write this so yeah. 
> 
> Find me at:
> 
> tumblr; ziamsshipofdreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Instagram;  
> Larry.Fake
> 
> Twitter;
> 
> @iouandharreh

Louis sitting crossed legged on his bed. He's only in a pair of black briefs, and a jumper too big for him. The heat on his laptop is burning his thighs. But he doesn't pay much attention to it as he pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

He's scrolling through an online shop that Niall had texted him, saying it sold some good Skinny Jeans and Hoodies. 

So of course. Louis being Louis. He was all for it. Wanting to buy new clothes anyway. And he trusted Niall, so the website wouldn't be anything bad. 

He ends up settling on two black Skinny Jeans, three Hoodies. A sweater that'll be too big. And a pair of cool superman briefs. The total cost of everything was about $137.75 which Louis giggled at. 

He entered the billing details making sure to enter Harry's credit card number. So he's stuck with the bill. 

It'll be funny to watch how confused Harry gets when he sees that $137.75 has been taken out of his bank. 

Of course Louis will eventually tell him that he brought some clothes. Which will probably end up in a small bicker. But it's the fact of getting to see Harry confused makes it worth it. 

The receipt pops up telling Louis that they'll ship his clothes tomorrow and that they should be their in about two weeks. 

Louis sighs to himself happily. Shutting his laptop closed before picking his phone up. 

"Just ordered some clothes on that website you suggested. Used Harry's credit card for it." He sends the text off to Niall. 

"U idiot he is goin 2 kill u." Niall texts back shortly after. 

Louis just let's a small laugh out shaking his head as he locks his phone. 

-

The two weeks go by pretty fast. And Louis nearly jumps off his seat when he hears the doorbell ring and the voice behind the door saying "parcel delivery."

Louis gets up off the couch, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he walks over to the door. He pulls it open, an smiles at the guy who hands him the brown covered parcel. 

It's in a shape of a small box about 60cm long and 30cm wide. 

He takes the parcel off the man, and holds it against his hip with one hand as he uses his free hand to sign the clipboard off. He gives the delivery man a smile before shutting the door and walking down to his bedroom. 

He hasn't told Harry that he's brought clothes yet. Harry has questioned him why some money has disappeared. But Louis always just shrugs and says he doesn't know. 

Harry isn't home at the moment, he left twenty minutes ago because he needed to get food from the grocery store. So he could prepare dinner for them. 

Louis takes no time in ripping open the box excitedly, like a kid opening a Christmas present. He tears the wrapping off it before pulling the top of it open, and flipping the box over so the contents fall out onto the bed. 

When Louis registers to what's fallen onto the bed, he drops the box right along with it and let's out a small gasps. 

There's no Skinny Jeans, Hoodies, Sweaters or Briefs that he ordered online. No instead what he gets is, a pair of knee length stockings with a small bow on the top of them, blue/black lace underwear that clip onto the stockings, a matching bra, a collar, and what seems to be a pair of fluffy cuffs. 

"This isn't what I ordered." Is the first thing Louis says when the internal shock wears off. 

Louis kind of confused on what to do. He knows he can't send them back because there isn't any return address on them, and there's not even a business card to tell him where they're from. 

All he knows is that the mail room must've mixed up his orders, and now he's stuck with some kind of sex stuff. And he does not know what to do. 

Louis carefully picks up the pair of white stockings and holds them out so he can look at them up and down. Before doing the same with the underwear, bra, collar and handcuffs. 

His phone goes off when he's fidgeting with the handcuffs and he nearly has a heart attack at the shock that jumps through him. He drops the handcuffs onto the bed as he grabs his phone that's next to the lace underwear unlocking it. 

"I'll be back in an hour. Just met up the lovely couple of Liam and Zayn. Be home soon baby. .x" the message reads from Harry. And Louis lets a small smile cross over his face before sending off a 'ok babe. See you soon. Xx' back to Harry. 

Louis lets a small sigh of relief out when he realises Harry won't be back for another hour. So he has an hour to figure out exactly what to do with everything. 

Great. 

-

If you were to ask Louis Tomlinson what he was doing, dressed in knee high stockings, clipped onto blue/black lace underwear, and a collar around his throat. 

He would simply shrug and say he got curious.

The bra was long forgotten, since he didn't need one. Being a boy and all. But he stood In front of his body mirror admiring what the lace does to him. 

His stockings make his legs look slimmer, longer and his thighs look amazing. The lace on his bum, makes his arse cheeks look perfectly round. And his cock is outline just perfectly in them. And the collar, well. Louis thinks the collar just makes him look even more slutty then what he does already. 

A small shiver crosses over him at the thought of himself looking like a slut. 

Louis had completely lost track in time after he put the new clothes on. And he's bent over his bed, his arse out as he places his hands flat on the bed. Searching for the small set of keys that works the handcuffs. 

He finds them underneath a bit of the blanket and he lets a satisfied sigh out. Grabbing the handcuffs as well. He goes to stand himself back up. Until he's hearing his bedroom door slam closed, and a cough being let out. 

The room goes deathly quiet, and Louis freezes in his spot.

"You know. I always wondered what happened to that money that magically disappeared from my account. Well I guess I know where it went and onto what." Harry's voice is rough, and a bit croaky. And Louis can tell that Harry is turned on. 

Louis keeps his hands flat on the bed, his arse still sticking out as he lets a small curse out. He didn't even know it's been an hour. He goes to reply before he's hearing Harry speak up again. And he closes his mouth and listens. 

"I didn't even know you liked this type of stuff baby. How long have we been together? 3, 4 years? And you never mentioned you were into this." Harry says as he slips his coat off. Placing it on the desk in there room, as he rolls up the sleeves to his long sleeve white button up. "You could've just told me baby. You know I'll do just about anything to make you happy. And if this makes you happy then it makes me happy. You could've told me baby." Harry says as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

Harry lets his eyes scan over Louis body. He takes in the white stockings, and how they make his legs look more feminine then they originally are. His eyes wonder to Louis arse. And he has to try and not whine at the way the lace hugs his arse. Makes his cheeks look more round and fuller then usual. He bits his lip as he moves a bit to the side so he can see the side of Louis face. 

"Fuck. Louis. Is that a collar?" Harry lets a surprised gasp out when he notices the black leather around his throat. 

"Fuck. Turn around Louis. Turn around and sit on the edge of the bed." Harry says letting a deep breathe out. 

He watches as Louis back rises and falls, obviously letting a deep breathe out. Before he's turning around slowly, and settling down at the edge of the bed. His legs are pressed closed, his hands folded in his lap. As he looks up at Harry through his fringe. Looking as innocent as ever. 

Harry's cock twitches at the sight before him. 

"It's new, this. What ever it is." Harry says waving his left hand around as he stares Louis down. "But it's not a bad new thing. Sometimes you need to try new things. So we're going to try this." Harry says popping the first three buttons to his shirt. "I already know you're a slut baby. You're my slut. But what you're wearing now. You're looking even more slutty." Harry says as he straightens himself out on the desk. Standing up more properly. 

Louis hasn't spoken a word since Harry came in. And he knows he can't unless Harry directly tells him he can speak. So he sits there obediently with his hands in his lap, as he listens to everything Harry has to say. His cock already hardening up in the lace. It feels weird, the material pressing against his erection. But it's not a bad feeling. Unfamiliar yes, but not bad. 

Harry brings his right hand up, bending all his fingers, besides his pouter finger. Before he's curling it, and singling Louis to come towards him. He watches as Louis stands up and goes to walk over, before Harry's stopping him. Louis looks at him with a confused look, before Harry smirks leaning on the desk. "Hands and knees baby. And crawl towards me." Harry says with a hum. Crossing his arms over his chest. 

He watches as Louis eyes go wide, before he's swallowing hard. The collar sticking out a bit as his Adam Apple bobs. Before he's falling down onto his knees. Then going forward onto his hands. He looks up at Harry through his fringe before he slowly crawls his way over to Harry. 

When he's in front of Harry on his hands and knees. Harry looks down at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth before he releases it. 

"Come on. Up on your knees, babe." Harry says with a small smile. 

Harry watches the way Louis scrambles up onto his knees. And he watches the confused look cross over Louis when he doesn't know where to put his hands. They lay lump on his sides, and Harry lets a small chuckle out telling Louis to place his hands on Harry's hips.

Louis does as he's told. And he places his small hands on Harry's hips as he looks up at Harry. Chewing on his bottom lip. 

"I ran into Liam and Zayn at the grocery store today baby." Harry says moving his right hand to Louis hair. Tangling his fingers in the light brown hair. "I was telling then how I couldn't wait to come home. Come and see my baby after a long day. Told them how I couldn't wait to have you in my arms again." Harry says with a small smile as he shakes his head. Tugging Louis hair softly. "Could you imagine their reactions. If I told them. That I came home to see my baby dressed as a little slut?" Harry says with a small groan. 

"But let's not bother with them at the moment." Harry says with a nod as he brings his free hand down to unbuckle his pants. 

"Go on. Pop the button, and pull the zipper down." Harry say with a nod. 

Louis nods, and Harry tightens his fingers in Louis hair. Harry hums when Louis pops the buttons and slides the zipper down. He lets a satisfied sigh out, moving his hips a little bit to signal Louis to pull his pants down. 

Louis lets a small whine out as he curls his fingers under the waistline of Harry's jeans and briefs. He takes a deep breathe in, before he's pulling them down. Struggling a bit with how tight they are, but he manages to get them down to Harry's ankles. And he drops his hands, letting Harry step out of then before Harry's shirt is joining the pants on the ground. 

"Good boy." Harry says when his cock is free, and his shirt is off. His hand goes straight back into Louis hair pulling his face closer to his crotch. "Wanna suck my dick baby?" Harry says with a small hum. 

Louis looks up at Harry with wide eyes, as he bites his bottom lip, not sure if he can use his words or not. 

"Use your words princess. You can speak." Harry says giving him a small smile. 

"Yes. I want to suck your cock. Please." Louis says with a small whimper at the end of it. 

Harry groans. Wrapping his free hand around his cock, as he moves it so it's resting on Louis bottom lip. He taps his cock head on Louis lip a couple of times, before Louis opening his mouth, allowing Harry's cock in. 

Harry places his cock in Louis mouth to half way. And let's Louis wrap his lips around his member. Louis hands immediately go behind his back, and he relaxes his jaw as he closes his eyes. Because he knows what's going to happen now. 

Harry smiles as he tangles both of his hands in Louis hair, and he starts to thrust his hips slowly at first. To get Louis used to it. 

He does it for half a minute before he's gripping harder onto Louis hair, stilling Louis head as he fucks his cock into Louis mouth. 

The amount of times they have done this is unimaginable. But thanks to all those times, Louis barely has a gag reflex anymore. And Harry's able to fuck down his throat with out Louis choking that badly. 

Harry lets a groan out, throwing his was back as he clenches his jaw. The vein in his neck sticking out as he thrust harder into Louis mouth, feeling Louis throat tighten around his cock. Harry lets a choked off moan at the feeling before he's quickly pulling out of Louis mouth. 

He takes one hand out of Louis hair to wrap around his dick, before he's pumping quickly. He bends a bit over Louis, as he pumps his dick harder and he lets another moan out, before he's coming all over his fist and Louis face. 

His cum hits along Louis cheekbones and eyelashes, with a bit on Louis bottom lip. And he groans quickly pulling Louis up to his feet, before he's smashing his lips against Louis. Roughly taking his bottom lip into his mouth to suck on it. 

When Harry pulls away from the kiss he takes Louis bottom lip with him, before letting it go and he watches the way it bounces back into place. He lets a small groan out at how red and puffy it is. 

"Gunna fuck you now babe." Harry says grabbing Louis by the hips as he drags him down onto the bed. "Gunna fuck you in your stockings and collar. So you'll need to take your undies off for me babe." Harry says grinning as he moves himself up the bed, so his back is on the headboard. Leaving Louis at the edge of the bed, standing there. 

Louis blushes under Harry's gaze, and he slowly moves his hand down to his underwear. He moves his hands down to the clips that are their, and slowly unclips them from his stockings. 

Louis bites his lower lip as he looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, as he slowly undoes the second clip. He gives Harry a small smirk as he turns around, so his back is to Harry, and he sticks his bum out a bit, before bending down a tiny bit. 

He hooks his fingers into the sides of his panties, before he slowly starts to pull them down over his arse, and down his thighs. Letting a small sigh out when his cock is finally free. He steps out of the panties, and brings his hand up to his mouth. Biting onto his pointer as he turns around to face Harry, giving him a small smirk. 

Harry lets out an inhuman noise at the sight oh Louis, standing in the stockings, a black collar around his throat. His cock hard and curved resting on his small tummy. And his pointer finger in his mouth. He is completely dirty, and Harry is fucking gone for it. 

"Get here." Harry sad slamming his hands down onto the bed. And he watches the way Louis quickly scrambles onto the bed and up Harry's body. Harry takes no time in kissing him roughly before flipping them over so he's on top, his teeth nibbling at Louis bottom lip. 

He pulls away after a minute to reach over to grab the bottle of lube that's in there drawer. Before he's straight back to kissing Louis. Louis fingers curl in Harry's hair, and he tugs at it as the let small gasps out into each other's mouth. 

Harry grinds his hips down against Louis, letting his cock brush against Louis. And he smirks at the small whimper that Louis lets out at the friction. 

Harry grabs the bottle of lube, and sits up straighter as he hooks Louis legs above his shoulders as he uncaps the lube. 

"Have such amazing legs babe. These stocking make them look so bloody amazing. I love your legs." Harry says with a hum as he squeezes the lube onto his fingers, dropping the bottle back onto the bed. "You're so pretty." Harry says bending down to connect his lips with Louis. 

Louis legs still on Harry's shoulders. 

Harry brings his lubbed fingers down to Louis bum, as he licks into Louis mouth. And he gives no warning to Louis before he's pushing his middle finger into Louis. 

"Fuck." Louis says breaking the kiss to throw his he's backwards. Harry just grins crooking his finger in Louis as he attaches his mouth to Louis collar none. Bypassing the collar on his throat. 

He works the single finger into Louis a bit more, before he's pushing hi ring finger in next to it. Scissoring him open a bit more so he can fit his pointer finger in. 

When Harry has his three fingers in Louis, he takes no time in twisting them and curling them, getting Louis ready for him. 

Louis fingers curl in the bed sheet as he lets small whines out, his thighs tightening around Harry's neck as Harry's finger brush over his prostrate. 

"H-Harry. Fuck me. Fuck me please. H-Harry." Louis whimpers out as he grips the sheets tighter. 

Harry nods against Louis collar bones, and he pulls his fingers out and straightens himself up, before dropping Louis legs off his shoulders. 

"Okay babe. I'll fuck you now." Harry says with a small smile. 

He grabs Louis left thigh, hooking it around his waist as he uses his other hand to grab ahold of his cock. He lines it up at Louis hole, and he feels Louis hands go to his shoulders, his nails digging into his shoulder blades. 

"Love you." Harry mummers before he's pushing his cock into Louis. He lets a small groan out when the cock head pushes past the tight ring of muscle. 

And he brings his hand up to grab Louis thigh which is resting on Harry's hip, and he places his free hand next to Louis head as he steadies himself. He gives Louis a couple of seconds before he's pushing into Louis in one long thrust. Stopping when his balls are flat against Louis bum. 

Louis lets a high pitch whine out, -' Harry drops his head against Louis shoulder as Louis nails dig further into his shoulder blades. They stay like that for a minute before Louis squirming underneath him. 

"Fucking.. Fuck me. Move." Louis says with a small whimper. 

Harry does what Louis says, and he pulls out nearly halfway before he's pushing in again. They both let moans out, and Harry doesn't hesitate to repeat the same action again. 

He does that for a bit longer, getting Louis used to it. Before he's dropping Louis leg from his waist, and bringing his hands to Louis waist. He grips onto Louis hipbones hard before he's fucking hard into Louis. 

Louis nails scrap down Harry's back as Harry fucks hard into Louis. And Louis lets out high whines as Harry lets out low grunts. He thrust hard into Louis, moving one hand to grab the head bar of the bed as he continues to fuck Louis quicker. 

"You're so fucking tight baby. Love how tight you are around me." Harry grunts out as he angles his hips, so his cock can brush over Louis prostrate. 

"Fuck! Harry right there! Don't stop! DONT STOP!" Louis moans out, his back curving as his nails dig harder into Harry's flesh. Most likely cutting the skin that's there. 

Harry does as he is told, and makes sure to hit Louis prostrate every time he fucks into Louis. Harry's grip on the head bar tightens as he thrusts faster into Louis causing the bed to creak and move as he does so. 

"Fuck. So close Harry. So close." Louis whines out and Harry leans down to connect there lips, sloppily kissing him as his hips become to stutter. 

He removes the hand that's still on Louis hip to wrap around Louis cock, and he pumps him in time with his thrust, which causes Louis to choke on the moan that was about to come out. 

"Come on Lou. Cum for me yeah? I know you can go it baby. Come for me." Harry whispers into Louis ear. And he feels the way Louis body stiffens. His hole clenching around Harry as he arches his back up. Louis lets a loud noise out as he comes all over Harry's fist, his chest and a bit of his jaw. 

Harry fucks him through his orgasm still pumping him, just slowly this time. Before he's pulling out himself and wrapping an arm around his own cock. Coming in under twenty seconds onto Louis stomach with a deep moan. 

He collapses next to Louis on the bed, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. 

"That was fucking great." Louis says with a small giggle as he rolls over, wrapping an arm and leg around Harry whose lying on his stomach. "Best fuck ever." Louis says with another giggle. 

Harry turns to face him with a small smile, as he lets a laugh out as well. 

"These clothes just did something. I fucking love them." Harry says as he reaches up to grab Louis collar. Undoing it for him and throwing it onto the ground. "Didn't know you liked this stuff babe. Could've told me. But come on Louis lets go have a shower and clean up." Harry says moving over to peck Louis forehead. 

They both get up from the bed and Harry stumbles into the bathroom, starting the shower up as Louis lingers behind in the room. 

He looks at the discarded clothes on the ground, as he slips his stockings off. Smiling to himself. 

"This isn't what I ordered." Louis says with a small chuckle. "But it sure as hell doesn't mean I don't like it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not real good at smut. Sorry if it sucked. 
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated! :) xx


End file.
